Naruto Highschool
by BlackTattoo
Summary: the gang is at highschool! BELIEVE IT! but when three new girls arrive, will they make highschool better or worst?


**Hey this is my Naruto Highschool fanfic. even though its ma first you don't have to review or anything cause there are two other chapters and more on the way. so enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1**

**New School**

I sat on the swing and gently swung backwards and forwards. I looked across the road at my new school and muttered, "this is going to be fun!" My black and white mini dress was blowing in the slight breeze. Underneath my white tights came to my knees and had black lacing at the edge. My black and white stripped ballet flats scraped along the ground as I continued to swing backwards and forwards. My midnight black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail which fell to the middle of my back and curled slightly at the ends. My fringe covered my forehead and fell into my eyes. I heard a small scream come from the slide. I slowly lifted my head in time to see my sister, Chloe, her strawberry blonde hair was in soft curls which rested on her shoulders, push my other sister, Akarura, her blue hair which was streaked with black was in high piggy tails, down the slide. She came right off it and landed with a loud thump on her butt. The back of her knee length white dress was over her head. Akarura had a white knee length dress on with white wedges and all black accessories.

"I see London, I see France, I see Akarura's underpants!" I heard Chloe laugh.

They weren't my sisters really, but we were all adopted by Tall Red aka Serenity, she was technically our mother but its not like we were ever going to call her mother, mum, mummy or any other name that you call an overprotective monster.

Chloe jumped off the railing of the playground and landed perfectly on the ground. Last year Chloe won the Gold metal for gymnastics at the Commonwealth games, but she decided that this year she doesn't want to compete cause she had had enough. She still does gymnastics but only on Wednesday afternoons. Chloe walked up to me and sat on the swing next to me. Today she sneaked out of the house before Serenity could see what she was wearing, she was wearing a black corset with a white ribbon threading it up, her skirt came to mid-thigh. She wore black and white ballet flats too. The bell rang and we walked across the road and into the school grounds. We went straight to where we thought the bathroom would be. There were a lot of girls going in and out of a room so we figured that was were the bathroom was. Chloe waited outside of our cubicles while Akarura and I changed. I stepped out and was wearing the same but instead of black and white it was hot pink and black. Akarura just switched her colours around. We linked arms and began to strut our way down the halls.

A brunette who had her hair in buns on the top of her head walked into Chloe.

"Watch where you're going new girl," She said with her hands on her hips.

"Watch where you're going," Chloe mimicked her, "Shut up princess Lea!" and crossed her arms.

"Snap!" Akarura said and high-fived Chloe.

"Ohh, would you like some ice for that burn?" I said doing a handshake, which was a high-five and then knuckles. The brunette looked like she wanted to say something.

"And your crybaby, whiney-butt opinion would be?" Chloe asked looking her up and down. She was wearing a tight revealing shirt and some shorts that looked like underwear. 

"What are yours names?" She said. 

Simultaneously we all said, "What!" 

The brunette looked confused, "I said what are your names!" 

Again we all said, "What!" 

The brunette got angry, hating to have to repeat herself, "What are your names!" she yelled drawing a crowd. 

"It sounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're saying." I said looking confused. 

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" Chloe said crossing her arms again. The crowd began to laugh hysterically. 

"Hey you can't speak to TenTen like that, who do you think you are?" a girl with pink hair and the same outfit as the brunette said and came stomping into the circle. 

"Oh now I now what you are speaking," I said causing every to look at me, "you guys are speaking slut!" 

"Ohh yer!" Chloe and Akarura said together, "We see what you mean! No wonder we couldn't understand you!" we laughed and side stepped the two girls and began to strut our way down the halls again. 

**I thought this was alright! if not then tell me or if you think it is then go to the next chapter.**


End file.
